


Symbols

by aimless38



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo decides to prove his love for Dee in a rather permanent way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbols

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a few years ago before Gay marriage was legal and tribal tattoos were cool. Although I still love the design I described in this story.

“What’s this?”

“Uhnnn…What’s what? Dee stop I’m tired and we both have an early shift tomorrow.”

Dee looked again at the spot that captured his attention. Lying in bed he’d been leisurely perusing his lover’s body. In the warm room Ryo managed to kick the covers off leaving him totally bare to his partner’s inspection. A lighter patch of skin about four inches square on Ryo’s right upper arm had him wondering what kind of scar it was. A burn or possibly a skin graft of some sort. Dee was dying to know and wondered why he’d never noticed it before.

He traced the area with one fingertip and whined at his lover. “Ryo…tell me. I wanna know. Did you hurt yourself a long time ago?”

Blearily Ryo rolled over to face his curious partner. “You’re not going to leave me alone until I tell you right?”

“Nope I’ll bug you all night if I have to. Now spill it.” Dee leaned closer and placed a kiss on the patch of skin.

Ryo rubbed his eyes and sat up slightly. He really needed the sleep. How the hell could Dee be so damned perky after what they’d done not even a couple hours ago? In fact Ryo was exhausted and aching in all the right places.

“You have to swear this stays between us Dee.” Ryo looked at his lover and waited for a reply.

“Hmmm some deep dark secret? This I gotta hear. Lay it on me babe I promise not to blab.” Although Dee was not above filing this information away for future blackmail purposes. Especially if it involved getting Bikky off of his back.

“I’d just graduated the police academy and decided to celebrate. Some friends I had at the time dragged me into…god, I don’t know how many bars.” Ryo looked at the spot on his upper arm that had Dee so fascinated.

“And? Let me guess you did something stupid. Come on tell me?” Dee pounced and pushed his partner onto his back. He grinned down at Ryo waiting for his lover to fess up.

“Deeeee...Off you’re heavy and it’s hot in here.” Ryo ineffectually shoved and finally gave up with a long suffering sigh.

“That’s not what you said earlier. You were quite happy to have me above you. I quite distinctly remember…Dee More! Harder! With a few Oh gods thrown in for variety. Now quit stalling and tell me.” He leered at Ryo and quite enjoyed the fire in his partner’s eyes. Ryo riled up was a sight to behold.

“Fine! You wanted to know? Igotdrunkandgotatattoo.” Came out in a rush of words.

“You what and what? Say that again. I didn’t quite catch it the first time.”

This time Ryo’s shove knocked Dee off onto his back and he scooted away from his groping lover. “I said I GOT DRUNK AND GOT A TATTOO!”

Dee gaped at his normally proper and uptight lover and then began to laugh. He joined Ryo sitting up in the bed with his back against the headboard.

“It’s not funny.” Ryo groused as his lover continued to chuckle.

“Ok so it’s not funny. I just never would have pictured you to be the type to get one. But why get it taken off? Lots of guys on the force get tattoos.” Despite his words the grin never left Dee’s face.

This time a red flush crept into Ryo cheeks and he mumbled. “It was kind of embarrassing.”

“Ooooh what did you get? Tell me!” Dee was eaten up with curiosity.

“Oh no! There is no way in hell I’m telling you.” Like Ryo would give Dee that kind of ammo.

Before Ryo could think of scrambling out of the way Dee had him pinned to the bed with his arms above his head. His lover straddled his waist and Ryo was effectively immobilized.

“Spill Ryo. Tell me what you got.” Dee tried to look menacing but it was impossible to keep his lips from quirking up in a smile.

“Damn it Dee get off!” Ryo squirmed and glowered at his recalcitrant lover.

“As tempting an offer as that is I’m afraid our earlier sexcapades quite wore Dee Jr. out. Come on Ryo tell me…or do I have to resort to drastic measures.” Dee held Ryo’s arms with one hand and the other hovered just above his ribcage.

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Try me.” Then Dee’s hand descended.

It was torture most foul. Dee knew every ticklish spot on his lover’s body and Ryo totally lost it when Dee bent and blew a raspberry against his quivering stomach.

“FUCK! Stop! Ack! No fair! Deeeeee…God Dammit! Cut it out!” Ryo wheezed through gales of laughter.

Dee was relentless. He laughed along as his partner twisted and bucked underneath him. Although as with most such assaults Ryo relented and gave up.

“Uncle! I give…just stop!” Ryo gasped for air as his lover released his hold and got comfortable sprawled on Ryo’s chest.

“So give it. What was so bad that you had to get it removed?” Dee rubbed his cheek along Ryo’s flushed neck and placed an adoring kiss below his ear.

“Fine…it was. It was a pin-up ok?”

“A pin-up? Like as in a woman? What’s so bad about that? Ted has one of those too.” Dee flopped over onto his side and traced the mark on Ryo’s upper arm with a fingertip.

“Er…um…she was kind of naked.” Ryo mumbled as he blushed again.

“Get out! Really? Did she have big hooters?” Dee’s green eyes twinkled with mirth as he grinned hugely.

Ryo smacked his lover on the arm and rolled his eyes at Dee’s juvenile behavior. “She was quite well endowed and I was horrified the next morning when I saw it.”

“Oh come on Ryo I did not think you were that much of a prude. Was that all there was to it?” Dee could tell by the way Ryo avoided his gaze he was keeping something back.

“You’re not going to shut up and let me sleep until you get all the sordid details are you?”

“Nope”

“All right I’m only going to say this once and then I’m going to sleep. On the couch if I have to.” Ryo huffed.

“Aw Babe don’t be like that. Just tell me the rest and I promise to let it drop.” Dee pulled Ryo back into his arms and threw one leg possessively over his hip.

“All right…yes she had big hooters as you so crudely put it. She also had…well she had a devil’s tail, horns and thigh high red boots. You happy? I’ve said it all.” Ryo growled.

“Wow really? Man I would have liked to have seen that.” Dee oomphed when an elbow jabbed him in the stomach. “But I can see that the tattoo totally did not fit the Ryo I know and love.”

“Yeah and it hurt like hell to get it taken off. No nearly painless laser treatment options. Red ink does not remove well so I had it cauterized off.” Ryo blinked sleepily and burrowed closer to his lover. A breeze came through the opened window and the predicted cool front made Ryo glad of Dee’s body heat.

“Would you ever think of getting another one?” Dee softly asked his lover as he placed a sleepy kiss on the back of his neck.

“Probably not. I’d hate to go through that experience again. I’m dead tired Dee we really need to get some sleep.” Ryo turned his head and got the looked for good night kiss from his partner. “Love you.”

“Love ya too Babe. Night.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Over the next several weeks Ryo could not get the question Dee asked him out of his head. Would he ever get another tattoo? At the time he’d answered no but it made Ryo think. If he were to get another one it would have to be awfully special. It would have to mean more than a moment of drunken stupidity.

Ryo almost made it into an obsession. Once he decided that maybe getting another tattoo was not such a bad idea he spent a lot of time on the internet looking for ideas. Dee, for years before Ryo appeared in his life, had been known as somewhat of a lone wolf. He preferred to work without a partner. Dee was wild and pretty much untamed back then. Barely keeping his job. What saved him every time were results. Dee was one of the best cops on the force and totally incorruptible.

In the past Ryo also was not used to working with a partner. As a sniper he spent most of his time honing his skill and waiting for his next orders. It seemed that two lone wolves found each other and were content. They created a family and a life long partnership. It still amazed Ryo the depth of feeling he had for his lover.

With that in mind Ryo decided on the ink he wanted. He discretely asked around for recommendations on the best place to go get inked. It seemed that among the cops that were so inclined they all went to Industrial Art Tattoo. Being the careful person he was Ryo thoroughly checked the place out. He got advice from a couple of the cops who frequented there and visited the place for a tour before making a decision. The shop was clean and sterile. The employees friendly and the place had a busy clientele list.

 

Unbeknownst to Dee an appointment was made for a consultation. They had differing shifts this week so sneaking away was fairly easy. Ryo sat down with one of the artists and within a couple of hours he had an original design that fit him perfectly. Ryo made the appointment to get the tattoo and anxiously waited for the day to come.

Ryo wanted Dee to come with him to get the tattoo. He scheduled some vacation time to allow it to heal before he had to go back to work. So the morning of the appointment arrived and Ryo got his partner to the shop under the pretense of taking Dee out for breakfast.

When they pulled up in front of the shop and Dee read the sign he looked at Ryo questioningly.

“Ryo what’s up babe? Why are we here?”

“Well I’ve been thinking about what you asked me a couple of weeks ago. If I’d ever get another tattoo. I said no at the time but it got me thinking. I wanted to get something that showed how much I love you. I mean we can’t get married or anything but I wanted something permanent. Some way to express the feelings I have for you.” Ryo looked down at his clenched hands in his lap. Would Dee laugh at him? Was it a stupid idea? Did Dee even like tattoos?

Ryo waited several anxious moments before he was hauled into Dee’s lap and kissed within an inch of his life. After a moment of complete surprise he melted into the kiss.

Dee finally pulled his mouth away from his happily dazed lover. “God Ryo. You never cease to amaze me. You’d do this for me? I…I’m just a bit overwhelmed here.

“You like the idea? Is it ok if I get this?” Ryo glanced up at Dee from beneath his partially lowered lashes.

“Ok? It’s more than ok Babe. I’m truly touched that you’d want to mark yourself like this. So what’s it gonna be? Some huge red heart with Dee and Ryo forever emblazoned across it?” Dee grinned at his lover who was still sitting sideways on his lap.

“No! I well I came here and worked out a design with one of their artists. I just had to show up today to get the tattoo. I’m a little nervous though. They told me what to expect but I might need some hand holding.”

“Um…Ryo are you sure you want to do this? I know you are not a big fan of pain or public displays of affection.” Dee reached out and grabbed Ryo’s hand to stop his nervous fidgeting.

“Yeah this place is ok. The guy doing my tattoo is gay and dating the cop the recommended the place. We need to get inside or I’m going to be late.” Ryo slid off Dee’s lap and got out of the car.

He waited for Dee to join him and arm in arm they went inside. After a short wait they were greeted by the artist and Ryo was led to one of the cubicles in the back. Dee followed and watched as Ryo stripped off his shirt and pants. Devon, the tattoo artist got his equipment ready as Ryo got comfortable.

 

Devon draped a sheet across Ryo’s lower back and used a transfer sheet to mark the design they’d agreed upon on his skin. Dee looked down at the design and his breath caught. It was beautiful and he could not wait until it became an indelible part of his lover.

Dee was there just like he promised. He held onto Ryo’s hand throughout the whole process. Through every grunt of pain and uncomfortable shifting of skin. His lover proved an apt distraction and Devon did not bat an eyelash when occasionally Dee leaned in for a kiss. His only instructions were nothing moves but your lips buddy.

Three hours later and it was finished. An intricate tribal pattern about a hand span wide incised in bold black lines on Ryo’s pale skin. Depicted between his shoulder blades were two entwined wolves. Their bodies made up of sharp edges flowing lines. The design of the predators formed a heart shape that in no way looked feminine at all. To complete the tattoo was a kanji symbol for love at the apex of the heart.

 

Ryo was shaking a bit lightheaded when he tried to sit up. Devon explained it was the endorphins running through his system. It was common for customers to feel high and euphoric. The pain in the center of Ryo’s shoulders faded to a dull burning throb as Devon carefully placed a gauze pad over the new ink. He taped it in place and meticulously went over every step of the after care.

Ryo donned his button up shirt and left it untucked. He pulled on his loose fitting khaki trousers and Dee helped steady him as they followed Devon to the counter. Dee watched as Ryo did not even bat an eyelash at the high cost of the tattoo. He even added a generous tip before gathering the various items he purchased to clean and care for his new tattoo.

They walked to the car and Ryo carefully settled himself inside. Dee went around to the driver’s side and got in as well. When he just sat there staring at the steering wheel Ryo took his hand concerned that Dee was having second thoughts about what he’d done.

“Dee are you all right?” Ryo bit his lip and tried to get comfortable without putting too much pressure on his sore back.

Ryo gasped when two luminous green eyes stared at him. They looked suspiciously bright with unshed tears.

Dee reached out and took his partner’s hand. “Babe I…I’m just floored by what you did for me. All my life the only person that ever really gave a damn for me was Penguin. Part of that was because it was her duty to care for us orphans. I know…I know she cared for me too but this. Ryo I love you so fuckin much that it scares me. I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you but I thank god every night that I do. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Now it was Ryo’s turn to be emotionally overwhelmed by Dee’s heartfelt declaration. “Dee you are amazing and I’m the lucky one that you did not give up on me for pushing you away for so long. I love you too…Babe.” Ryo grinned at his stolen endearment.

Dee laughed and pulled his partner in for a slow, sensual kiss. Not giving a damn who might walk by on the busy sidewalk.

A few breathless minutes later Ryo broke the kiss with a gasp when he was pressed too hard against the seat.

“Oh shit…sorry Ryo. Your back must be on fire. I’ll get you home and treat you like a king. You deserve it.” Dee buckled his seatbelt and started the motor.

Ryo buckled up too as Dee roared out into traffic. He grasped the door handle tightly at Dee’s typical devil may care driving technique.

“When you said you were glad to have me in your life did you truly mean it?” Ryo smiled slyly at his lover.

“You have to ask? Of course I did!” Dee replied indignantly.

“Enough to get a tattoo for me?”

“That’s an easy one to answer babe. Anything for you Ryo. Make the appointment and you can hold my hand this time.” Dee grinned sappily back.

Ryo leaned back carefully in the seat and felt happier than he had in months. He now had a permanent symbol of his love and affection for the handsomely infuriating man sitting next to him. Who was currently cursing a blue streak at a taxi driver that cut him off. Ryo shook his head and gazed adoringly at the antics of his partner.

He couldn’t wait to help Dee pick out a tattoo. The thought of Dee wearing such a mark cause a rush of heat to flood his body. Now he waited impatiently for them to get home. Bikky would still be in school so that meant he had all afternoon alone with Dee. Plus having to be cautious of his raw tattoo meant he got to be on top this time.

Dee glanced over and shot him a quirked eyebrow as Ryo just sat there grinning lasciviously.


End file.
